1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for storing and controlling audio information, and an apparatus for outputting audio information. Further in detail, the present invention relates to the apparatus and the method for sampling a part of audio information such as tunes for dancing, and storing it in a memory, and reusing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional audio information storing and controlling device, so called a sampler, is generalized. The device samples a part of a tune from the tune, and stores it temporarily to combine it with another tune and output a new tune. In the conventional sampler start and end timing of sampling a part in a tune is freely designated by a user. Therefore the sampler samples the part at the designated start and end timing.
Incidentally, in recent years, a nightclub, where young people enjoy dancing while getting into the rhythmical music, is in fashion. In this kind of nightclub it is required that a plurality of tunes are kept playing at a constant rhythm continuously even in the interval between different tunes.
Rhythm is defined as repeating of strength and weakness of sound of a tune, that is, beat.
Further one who can keep playing the tunes is called a disc jockey. He selects and combines some tunes outputted from a plurality of reproduction devices to keep playing at a constant rhythm continuously even in the interval between different tunes.
He also samples a part from the tune, and plays it repeatedly while combining it with another tune by using the sampler.
However, in the conventional sampler, the sampling is performed according to the designated start and end timing by a user like the disc jockey, so that in some cases the rhythm of the starting portion of the sampled part is not in time to the rhythm of the ending portion of that. In other words, if the part is repeatedly played, the continuity of rhythm is lost at the time of the transition from the ending portion to the starting portion in some cases.
If this kind of part is repeatedly played in the nightclub, the tune is getting out of rhythm so that it is inconvenience to people who is dancing.
To prevent the tune from getting out of rhythm, an operator like the disk jockey has to combine the part and another tune while keeping the conformity of rhythm every repeat timing. Therefore the operation becomes very complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for storing and controlling audio information and apparatus for outputting audio information which can easily sample and store a part from a tune in order to prevent the part from getting out of rhythm at the time of repeating and prevent the tune from getting out of rhythm at the time of combining.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device. The apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device is provided with: a sampling device for sampling the partial audio information from the audio information in the sampling time which is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information, and a storing device for storing the sampled partial audio information in a memory device.
According to the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a sampling device samples the partial audio information from the audio information. In the sampling the sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Then a storing device stores the sampled partial audio information in a memory device.
Therefore the sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Therefore if the partial audio information is repeatedly reproduced, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Further if the repeated partial audio information is combined with another audio information, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm.
In one aspect of the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a detecting device detects the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information. Further a designating device designates the number of beats in the partial audio information. Then a calculating device calculates the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats. Then the sampling device samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time.
According to this aspect, the sampling time is calculated on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats so that it is possible to calculate the sampling time easily and sample the partial audio information appropriately.
In another aspect of the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, the sampling device starts sampling from the timing of beats in the audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information.
In another aspect of the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, an outputting device reads the stored partial audio information from the memory device, and outputs it with another audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information. Further the tune according to the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information is reproduced keeping in conformity rhythm.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device. The apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device is provided with: a detecting device for detecting the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information; a designating device for designating the number of beats in the partial audio information; a calculating device for calculating the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats; a sampling device for sampling the partial audio information from the audio information in the sampling time which is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information; a storing device for storing the sampled partial audio information in a memory device, and wherein said sampling device samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time, and wherein said storing device stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the designated number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information.
According to the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a detecting device detects the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information. Further a designating device designates the number of beats in the partial audio information. Then a calculating device calculates the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats. Then the sampling device samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time. The calculated sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Then a storing device stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the designated number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information.
Therefore the sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. As a result, if the partial audio information is repeatedly reproduced, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Further if the repeated partial audio information is combined with another audio information, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Furthermore, the sampling time is calculated on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats so that it is possible to calculate the sampling time easily and sample the partial audio information appropriately. Moreover, the storing device stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information. Therefore if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information.
In another aspect of the apparatus for sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, an outputting device reads the stored partial audio information from the memory device, and outputs it with another audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information. Further the tune according to the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information is reproduced keeping in conformity rhythm.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device. The method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device is provided with: a sampling process of sampling the partial audio information from the audio information in the sampling time which is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information, and a storing process of storing the sampled partial audio information in a memory device.
According to the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a sampling process samples the partial audio information from the audio information. In the sampling, sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Then a storing process stores the sampled partial audio information in a memory device.
Therefore the sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Therefore if the partial audio information is repeatedly reproduced, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Further if the repeated partial audio information is combined with another audio information, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm.
In one aspect of the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a detecting process detects the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information. Further a designating process designates the number of beats in the partial audio information. Then a calculating process calculates the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats. Then the sampling process samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time.
According to this aspect, the sampling time is calculated on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats so that it is possible to calculate the sampling time easily and sample the partial audio information appropriately.
In another aspect of the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, the sampling process starts sampling from the timing of beats in the audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information.
In another aspect of the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, an outputting device reads the stored partial audio information from the memory device, and outputs it with another audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information. Further the tune according to the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information is reproduced keeping in conformity rhythm.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device. The method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device is provided with: a detecting process of detecting the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information; a designating process of designating the number of beats in the partial audio information; a calculating process of calculating the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats; a sampling device for sampling the partial audio information from the audio information in the sampling time which is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information; a storing process of storing the sampled partial audio information in a memory device, and wherein said sampling device samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time, and wherein said storing process stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information.
According to the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, a detecting process detects the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time in the audio information. Further a designating process designates the number of beats in the partial audio information. Then a calculating process calculates the sampling time on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats. Then the sampling process samples the partial audio information from the audio information in the calculated sampling time. The calculated sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. Then a storing process stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information.
Therefore the sampling time is a integral multiple of a time interval between each beat and the next in the audio information. As a result, if the partial audio information is repeatedly reproduced, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Further if the repeated partial audio information is combined with another audio information, the reproduced tune is not getting out of rhythm. Furthermore, the sampling time is calculated on the basis of the detected number of beats per a predetermined unit of time and the designated number of beats so that it is possible to calculate the sampling time easily and sample the partial audio information appropriately. Moreover, the storing process stores at least either the number of beats per a predetermined unit of time or the number of beats in the partial audio information in the memory device with the partial audio information. Therefore if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information.
In another aspect of the method of sampling partial audio information from audio information and storing it in a memory device, an outputting process reads the stored partial audio information from the memory device, and outputs it with another audio information.
According to this aspect, if the sampled and stored partial audio information is combined with another audio information, it is easy to keep in conformity rhythm between the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information. Further the tune according to the sampled partial audio information and the another audio information is reproduced keeping in conformity rhythm.